James Graham's Treasure Planet Style Part 9
Here is part nine of James Graham's fifth movie spoof of Treasure Planet style movie. Cast *Jim Hawkins - Crash Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) *Young Jim Hawkins - Tails the Fox (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Long John Silver - Sheriff Doughnut (from The Amazing World of Gumball) *Morph - Tweety (from Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries) *B.E.N. - Shaggy Rogers (from Scooby Doo) *Sarah Hawkins - Snow White (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Dr. Delbert Doppler - Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) *Captain Amelia - Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) *First Mate Arrow - Thomas O' Malley (from The Aristocats) *Scroop - Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros) *Pirates - Captain Hook's Crew, Troublesome Trucks, and Scylla (from Peter Pan, Thomas and Friends, and Hugo the Troll) *Hands - Burk (from Tonic Trouble) *Onus - Yoshi (from Super Mario Bros) *Billy Bones - Ben Kenobi (from Star Wars) *Captain Flint - Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) Transcript *Crash Bandicoot: Hugo?! Hugo, wake up! I got the map. *Sheriff Doughnut: Fine work, Crash. Fine work indeed. screams as the pirates start to attack him, Shaggy, and Tweety, since Hugo and Hugolina are tied up with ropes around them *Pirates: Thanks for showing us the way, boy. gets scared *Scylla: What's this sorry stack of metal?! *Shaggy Rogers: Not the face! *Sheriff Doughnut: You're just like me, Crashy. Ya hates to lose. chuckles *Pirates: What the devil's the...? *Sheriff Doughnut: Open it. I'd get busy. murmuring as Crash opens the map to reveal the portal to Hook's secret trove at Treasure Planet, which arrives and flees in fright back inside Oh, the powers that be. Would you look? Tie him up and leave him with the others till we--what? *Crash Bandicoot: You want the map... you're taking me, too. *Sheriff Doughnut: grunts Hmm. Chuckles We'll take 'em all. the ship sails with Tweety chattering, they get out, leaving Hugo and Hugolina in the ship *Crash Bandicoot: It's OK, Tweety. It's OK. *Shaggy Rogers: Jimmy, I--I don't know about you... but I'm starting to see my life pass in front of my eyes. At least, I think it's my life. Was I ever dancing with an android named Lupe?! *Crash Bandicoot: Shaggy, shh. This isn't over yet. Ergo, Shaggy, Tweety, and the pirates move forward *Sheriff Doughnut: We're gettin' close. lads I smell treasure a-waitin'. Laughs Huh? Where is it? *Bill Jukes: I see nothing. One great, big stinking hunk of nothing! *Sheriff Doughnut: What's going on, Jimbo? *Crash Bandicoot: I don't know. I can't get it open. *Pirates: We should've never followed this boy! sees something on the floor and presses some buttons on the map and puts it on the ground to open a portal Hey! I'd suggest you get that gizmo going again and fast! Let's rip his gizzard right out right now! Throw him off the cliff! *Sheriff Doughnut: Oh, have mercy. *Crash Bandicoot: The Lagoon Nebula? *Sheriff Doughnut But that's halfway across the galaxy. *Crash Bandicoot: A big door opening and closing. Let's see. Kinapis. Montressor spaceport. So that's how Flint did it. He used this portal to roam the universe stealing treasure. the buttons to every portal *Sheriff Doughnut: But where'd he stash it all? Where's that blasted treasure?! *Shaggy Rogers: reasure! Treasure! It's buried in the-- *Crash Bandicoot: Buried in the centroid of the mechanism. What if the whole planet is the mechanism... and the treasure is buried in the center of this planet? *Sheriff Doughnut: And how in blue blazes are we supposed to get there? *Crash Bandicoot: Just open the right door. opens to Treasure Planet, as Hook's secret trove appears, when Crash and the gang enter *Pirates: Wait for me! Wait for me! gasp and cheer *Sheriff Doughnut: The loot of a thousand worlds. *Pirates: We are going to need a bigger boat! pirates pick up the treasure *Shaggy Rogers: Like, hey, Crash. This is all seeming very familiar. I can't remember why. *Crash Bandicoot: Shaggy, come on. We're getting out of here, and we're not leaving empty-handed. *Shaggy Rogers: as he and Crash reach the ship But--but, Crashy. Crashy! *Sheriff Doughnut: A lifetime of searching. And at long last... I can touch it. *Shaggy Rogers: Do you know what's strange? I can't tell you how frustrating this is, Crashy... 'cause there's something just-- it's nagging at the back of my mind. a statue of Captain Hook and screams Zoinks! *Crash Bandicoot: Captain Hook? *Shaggy Rogers: In the flesh! Well, s-sort of, except for skin, organs... or anything that--that--that resembles flesh... that's not there. And yet it's so odd. you know? I remember there was something horrible Flint didn't want anyone else to know but -- just can't remember what it was. picks up Shaggy's memory circuit Oh, a mind is a terrible thing to lose! sobs *Crash Bandicoot: I think I've just found your mind. Hold still. *Shaggy Rogers: Aah! Crash, your hands are very, very cold. puts Shaggy's memory circuit back on as Norville Rogers finally gets his memories back again Whoa! Oh, like, hello. You know, uh, Crashy, I was just thinking... I was just think-- It's all flooding back! All my memories! Right up until Shaggy pulled my memory circuits... so I could never tell anybody about his booby trap! Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Treasure Planet Movie Spoofs Category:Treasure Planet Parts